


The Fall

by BookCat (NintendoNerd125)



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Angst, Angst without a happy ending, Arthur doesn't deserve this shit, Gen, One Shot, Spoilers, like so many spoilers, seriously don't click on this if you haven't seen "Hellbent"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 03:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoNerd125/pseuds/BookCat
Summary: Following the events of "Hellbent", Arthur reflects on the revelation that Lewis is the skeleton ghost.





	The Fall

Arthur didn’t know how it was possible. Lewis was dead? How? Why? How could Lewis Alberto Pepper, waiter of Pepper Paradiso, muscle of the Mystery Skulls, and Arthur’s best friend, be dead? It… It didn’t make any sense.

And why was Lewis trying to _kill_ him?! Lewis was pretty much Arthur’s brother in everything but name back when he was alive, so why….? At least Arthur knew why his search for Lewis had been fruitless so far. It’s hard to find someone when they’re dead.

Arthur thought back to Lewis’s parents and his little sisters and he wondered how they would handle the news. Just what was he going to tell them?! It wasn’t like he could just saunter into Pepper Paradiso and be like _“Hey Mr. and Mrs. Pepper, I found Lewis! Yeah, he’s some kinda skeleton ghost now, but he seems more or less the same. Except for the fact that he seems hellbent on killing me for some reason. Oh, well. Whaddaya gonna do? Hey, is it cool if take a milkshake for the road?_

Of course, that was assuming he would survive… whatever was happening right now. Just how does someone describe an encounter with a murderous ghost that was also one of your best friends when he was alive? And, speaking of best friends, just what was gonna happen to Vivi? The last time Arthur saw her, she was unconscious from getting knocked on the head by her bat. Vivi could be in serious danger if that crazy plant lady was still out there. And Mystery! Something always felt off about that dog and the fact that Plant Lady was after _him_ of all people just seemed to confirm that. But if Plant Lady was still out there and still out for Mystery’s blood and Vivi was still knocked out… Well, Arthur didn’t have any illusions she would let anything that was even _somewhat_ in her way remain. He hoped that Uncle Lance still kept his gun in the shop.

Arthur raised his eyes back to Lewis, hoping to find some clue to what was going on. His face was gone now, replaced by the skull that had come to haunt Arthur’s nightmares. Desperately, he racked his brain, trying to remember the night Lewis went missing. The memory was fuzzy, even back when it first happened. One minute Arthur was just entering the cave and the next his left arm was just _gone_ and the only clue he had to what the hell had happened were fuzzy memories that Arthur couldn’t make sense of for the life of him. Shit, Vivi didn’t remember the night at all. The only one who seemed to have an idea of whatever went down was Mystery and he certainly wasn’t talking.

When Lewis wasn’t with them, Arthur and Vivi assumed he was still in the cave somewhere. And, when he wasn’t, they assumed he’d gotten lost in the forest. When that failed too, Vivi proposed a whole bunch of supernatural-related explanations: kidnapped by vampires, fell through a time portal, accidentally teleported, **anything** other than that he was dead. Arthur went along with them, of course. He’s seen more than his fair share of weird stuff. Besides, Lewis couldn’t be _dead_. The possibility just didn’t compute. But now, Arthur knew without a shadow of a doubt that Lewis was dead.

Speaking of that night, the cave was awfully familiar. Then it hit him: it was the same cave. Or, well, maybe not the same cave. It was probably just some reflection or something like that. But why would Lewis bring him here? And throw Arthur off a cliff?! _Why?_ Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy-

Everything went still. Arthur groggily raised his head. It seemed like it was a hundred pounds heavier than usual. His vision was blurry, but his legs seemed fine. Though, they had this weird red stuff on him, kinda like ketchup, except more liquid and- Oh shit. Oh _fuck_. It was blood, wasn’t it? Arthur’s vision re-focused and he saw for the first time the spike that had impaled him just next to his heart.

Well, this was it. As everything grew darker, Arthur hoped that Vivi would just forget him and not try to find him. He knew that would never happen: this was Vivi Yukino he was talking about. She’d give up on her friends when hell froze over. But still, Arthur hoped she’d surprise him and just move on. The last thing he wanted was for Vivi to waste her entire life trying to find him and Lewis when she can’t. It’s hard to find someone when they’re dead, after all.


End file.
